


The News

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [11]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Kinda?, M/M, Reaction, Sad, This Is STUPID, no one is right, they're both being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: It's their last day in Brighton. Mark and Jack both have important things they want to say to each other, but Mark can't seem to work up the courage.





	The News

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorter chapter. Sorry, again.

On their last day in the UK, Mark and Jack decided to walk around town, near the pier. They roamed the streets, holding hands. They chattered and laughed, making video suggestions to each other, discussed games and the goings-on within their mutual friend group. They talked about when they could visit each other in the future. This may have been the perfect opportunity for Mark to ask his boyfriend an important question, he just needed to work up the courage. After a while, he noticed that Jack looked anxious.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Mark asked. They stopped and sat on a bench outside one of the shops.

"Mark..." Jack said. "I'm moving here."

Mark gave him a quizzical look. _Is that why Jack wanted to look at houses yesterday?_ He was too afraid to say anything.

"You know that house we looked at yesterday?" Jack sounded excited. "I put a bid in, em just waitin' ta see if it's accepted. If it is, then I should be able ta move out 'ere in less than a month."

"You're bidding on a house?" Mark croaked. "And you didn't even tell me?"

"Well, it was a surprise— I thought you'd be happy." Jack's elated expression faded when he noticed Mark wasn't reacting how he'd expected.

Mark didn't make eye contact. "Happy that you're moving farther away from me?"

"No, no, I- you like Brighton, don't you? You liked the house— I thought we could both live here."

Mark's jaw dropped. "This isn't as simple as just liking a house..." he stated.

"Why can't it be? I know you won't move ta Ireland, but I figured that we could both live... _here_."

"That's a big thing to _figure_ , Jack." he almost laughed. It was sweet of Jack to be thinking about their future together, but he did this so hastily, without even consulting Mark. This was a big step, and they hadn't properly discussed it.

"You don't have to decide right away, but—"

Mark sighed heavily. "Jack, I can't. I have a lot of close friends in LA- my family is in America. I do want us to live closer to each other, but you can't just make decisions like that _without me_. We have to think practically."

"I'm doing this for us." for a moment, Jack looked like was going to cry. "Don't you want to be together?"

"Jack, _I do_ , but..." Mark trailed off. He couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." Jack mumbled.

"Do what?"

"Us..." Jack's shoulders fell.

Mark's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. "What? No!"

"I think we need ta put this whole thing on hold. Think about what's for the best. Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"But Jack—"

"No. Please, Mark. I can't keep doing this. Living this far away from the guy I love, it kills me. The time difference and separation is dumb. I wanna be there for you, like _physically_ there, but I can't. I thought if I found us a place, together, I could..."

Mark wanted so badly to tell Jack that he felt the same, but how could he? He couldn't move here, so there was no point. It would just be a waste of breath, without any solution to the problem. Instead, he just sighed. "Is that what you want, to take a break from this?"

"No, it's not what I want, but I think it's in our best interest." Jack replied. "Maybe we just don't want the same things..."

"Dammit, Jack." Mark slouched forward and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to hold back the tears that stung his eyes. _What's going to happen now?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and re-wrote this scene 4 times and I’m still not really that happy with it. 
> 
> Sorry if it doesn’t flow well :/


End file.
